


Side Story:O: A Comparative Physical Study

by VioletOnigirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOnigirl/pseuds/VioletOnigirl
Summary: In which Satan sneaks you out of the HoL and answers some questions. Little bit of sweetness at the end. Per usual beware of cuss words... especially new ones! LOL
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Side Story:O: A Comparative Physical Study

"That's the bit I am getting stuck on when I ask Asmo. It just turns into a bunch of non-answer double entendre. I don't want a sex ed lesson. I need basic anatomy and function. Why do some have tails? Are incubi and succubi actually just male and female terms? Are the little-" You had ambushed poor Satan in the hall on your way back from the planetarium. It had become a good place to find a bit of quiet to think. Unfortunately you had started thinking about the survival guide you were trying to put together for future human students. Your natural curiosity had sent you spiraling. 

Satan starts to laugh and raises his hands. "Wait, wait a minute. Such a curious thing you are. I'm happy to help you, of course, but I have another engagement today. I will message you as soon as I have time for a lecture, I promise." He smiles and gives a mocking little bow.

"Oh! I am so sorry. Get back to me when you can." You grin and wave as you walk away. He hated to see you go but loved to watch you walk away. It was a real shame that he actually did have somewhere to be or Satan would have been happy to steal you away. 

After dinner you start wading through your reading assignment for Alchemy. Twenty minutes later you want to bang your head on the desk. It was all just so bizzare.  _ Under a blood moon in the month of the Hunter sow crow eye _ ... Ugh, it was all written over 300 years ago. What the hell would they have called crow eye?

*ping* Just in time. You pick up your D3 and pull up your messages. 

Satan: Tonight is the night of the Super Blood Moon, Sarah

Satan: Are you asleep? If not, why don't we take a walk and go moongazing together?

You knew it was a bad idea to go. Even if Satan was more than capable of protecting you, Lucifer had made it clear you were not to leave the house at night. Then again he said that you shouldn't go out alone at night. You were certainly not going to be alone. You had seen a blood moon back home but in a land of perpetual night how much more beautiful would it be?

: I'm sleepy but I want to go!

You grab a hoodie and consider changing from shorts to pants. It wasn't a date or anything. Satan was the one you talked to about science and philosophy. The one who watched dramas with you and made fun of the poor acting and bad dialog. The one who would smile so sweetly while twisting a knife in someone's gut. He lived to put Lucifer's nose out of joint but you suspected that he actually respected his older brother. What better cover could he have for being Lucifer's eyes and ears.

*ping*

Satan: Okay. 

S:As a human this could be your once in a lifetime chance to see the Devildom's Super Blood Moon.

S:Who knows, we might even run into Sariel.

S:Oh, before I forget...

S:All of this stays a secret from Lucifer. Understand? 👍

Yep, there it was. You were fairly sure that Satan never did anything without at least seven ulterior motives and at least three were always to piss off his brother. Well, at least it got you out of the house.

*****

"So, what are the actual physical differences between a human and a demon? Other than the obvious difference in general fitness and the whole second form business, of course. The real basic nuts and bolts stuff." The moon was a spectacular crimson and the conversation had been enthralling. You were enjoying your time with the bookish brother more than you had thought. Which was impressive seeing as he was so much like one of your friends back home that you had expected to enjoy it immensely. 

"Well, the first thing to consider is that we aren't mortal so a number of things do not apply to us that do to you. Illness, ageing or other failings of the mortal coil have less affect. Sleep for example is less necessary for us than you. Your genetic structure is also very different, for all that we share a general composition. Skeleton, muscles, all of that is very similar. " Satan had been trying to avoid simply giving a lecture and instead nurture a conversation. He was not the most social being, for good reason. Hell, he had more in common with Leviathan if one were to look at it objectively.

"Our circulatory system runs a bit faster thus we tend to feel rather warm compared to a human. Our blood is capable of holding more oxygen and using it more effectively. I'm sure you are able to draw your own conclusions about what that means." Your company had been an unparalleled delight for Satan. True it was all rather basic information to him but the way you reacted was... delicious. 

He had to admit to being distracted more than half the time just with watching you. The way your eyes would widen when you made a leap of understanding, you scrunched up your nose a little if something was distasteful, and the way you trailed your fingers over your arm or your neck. Curious. His heart rate had jumped while his eyes tracked those fingers to your decolletage. 

"Mm. Yes. Faster healing, reaction time... I imagine your stamina must be something out of a comic book." Or a really wild porn. Nope, don't go there. Just be cool and enjoy the moment. Why did your heart have to start thumping so hard now? You were not going to have an asthma attack. Not here, please. Not with him. You flatten your palm against your chest for a moment and breath in slowly. Damn arthritic sternum. Who invited you? When you look up Satan is looking at you with a worried frown. Better than that cold, fake, nasty smile he plastered on most of the time. This was an honest expression of how he felt.

"Are you all right?" His heart twisted slightly at the minute expression of pain that accompanied the press of your hand. How strange. He had never felt a... What was the term... Sympathy pain? "Is there anything I can do?"

You smile weakly. Your heart is still fluttering like a caged bird. It is a little hard to breathe but you aren't spiraling. "I... I will be ok. Just a little bit of an erratic..hmm." Your chest twinges forcing you to stop. Your breath comes in slightly shallow pants. "Ow. Damn it. I thought my allergies wouldn't be an issue here." You keep grousing for a moment and abruptly trail off when you feel a warm hand on your shoulder.

"We will talk about this at home. It is already this late...," Satan says as he pockets his phone. He stands and holds out both hands helping you to your feet. "I was hoping for more. Ah, well. Next time, if we aren't caught and put under house arrest that is." 

Your giggle and then frown. "Would he really go that far? Never mind... Yeah, he would since I could still take classes from home. Well...piffle. We better not get caught then."

"Piffle?" Satan chuckled. You were adorable. He had never heard some of your little expressions before. And that face... He half expected you to stomp your foot like some brat. He wouldn't mind teaching you better manners. Perhaps over his knee. 

"Yes. Piffle. My Nan used it instead of swearing. She was famous in the family for her odd words and phrases. Like 'finer than frog's fur'. Or 'tighter than a gnat's ass round a rain barrel'. My best friend back home even came up with a swear in her honor." You couldn't help but smile at the thought of your grandmother. She was one crazy lady. You wanted to be just like her when you grew up.

"Oh, my...dare I ask?" Satan was actually amused. It was the best part of talking to you. He never knew which way the conversation would turn. It was worth leaving his own projects aside for these moments.

"Well, you have to understand that like with any swear word it has variants. The original swear was 'frolicking schnitzel'." You had to wipe away a tear of mirth and wait for Satan to stop laughing. "Yeah. He works in a German restaurant. It eventually became the 'mother of frolicking schnitzel' or even just 'schnitzel'."

"That has to be the most absurd expletive I have ever heard. I rather like it." It would make Lucifer lose his shit, especially if he did it in front of Diavolo. All too soon you reached the gates to the House. "In case I don't get to say it later...I truly enjoyed my time with you. I look forward to more chances to further your education. But we should be quiet for this next bit."

You successfully infiltrated the house and stood in the doorway to your room still talking softly. Satan was leaning against the frame and it was the most relaxed you had ever seen him. You had been feeling better since returning to the house. Maybe it was just allergies.

"And don't think I have forgotten what happened earlier. I still want an explanation." It was eerie how much he reminded you of Lucifer. That all too knowing smirk and those penetrating eyes only these eyes were a brilliant emerald instead of smokey ruby.

"As would I." The deep voice breaks whatever moment has been budding between you. Your sudden inward breath catches in your throat causing you to cough hard. You slap your hand to the door to steady yourself as your vision blurs with tears.

"MC!"

"MC..." Satan wraps his arms around you as you continue to cough. For a moment he can't think. All he can feel is the expanse of warm, soft skin his hand is covering where your shirt rode up. He shakes it off. "I have you. Try to relax. Lucifer, could you get her a glass of water." He helps you slowly on to your bed between coughing fits. He hadn't intended to touch you so intimately but it couldn't be helped. Neither could he help the reaction of his body to that innocent caress.

"Is this allergy related? There are some rare night blooming flowers on the grounds." Satan's voice was gentle. "Just nod when you can."

Your throat burns and your eyes still water as you settle on the bed. Your chest aches but you are starting to breathe easier. You nod and rub at your eyes.

"Don't Do that. You will only make it worse. Satan, hold this." You jump again hearing Lucifer so close. You have stopped rubbing but have kept your arms up. You hear a sigh and feel something wrap around your wrists and tug them down. "Better. Now keep your eyes closed and hold still."

You feel something dabbing at your face. It is so soft and smells of... cologne? Oh, Lucifer must have had a hankie. A happy hum slips out before you can stop it. You don't see the look on either demon's face as that little sound causes their chests to go tight. "Oh, good... I seem to have stopped leaking and trying to explode." 

"Yes. The medication I applied should keep it that way. No more moonlight tours of the garden, Satan. Not until we can keep this from happening again. Keep an eye on this one for at least an hour. I have work to do." And with that they were alone. Satan hands you the glass of water. You smile at him a take sip before setting it on your nightstand.

"I thought we were dead!" You sigh heavily and fall backward. "I mean where the fuck does he pop up from? Even with superior speed, no one should be that sneaky except Batman!" You suddenly sit bolt upright and look at Satan with comically large eyes. "He can't teleport, can he?"

"Heh. No, he can't but he does have his own secrets." The blond demon chuckles and leans close. "Supposedly he had secret rooms and passages added throughout the house. It was rumored that all the work was done off book and all the work men were killed," he whispered conspiratorially. 

"No way..." You shake your head. "You have got to be messing with me." You tap Satan on the nose with a finger. You were still huddled up close to him. Close enough to see several emotions flicker across his face. You shouldn't have touched him like that. It was something you did with buddies back home, not the hot headed, sexy, smartass demon who just watched you choking on air.

"You have a lot of nerve, human." No one touched him. Not even his brothers. And you just... Beeped his nose. His heart rate was elevated again. Satan was sure his breathing shouldn't be this labored from such a thing. He could still feel the warmth of your shoulder against his. Brave little human hadn't flinched. 

"That didn't sound like you want an apology..."

"I don't. In fact I may be forced to ask you for one." He couldn't take it anymore. You were too close, too sweet. Too tempting. Satan wanted to kiss you. Needed to.

"And why would you need to do that?"

"Because of this." He cups your cheek with one large hand and slants his mouth over yours. It was a gentle kiss but a searching one. Satan's lips were warm and soft against yours. You are torn between nuzzling his palm and continuing the kiss. It isn't until he pulls away that you realize you had closed your eyes and leaned into his palm. A whimper escapes before you can stop it when the warmth of his hand falls away.

"Hmm. Doesn't sound like you want an apology either," Satan chuckled. You looked stunning. Glazed eyes, rosy parted lips, and a soft pink shading your cheeks. He wanted to see that look again, wanted to be the cause of it. Your eyes start to clear and the demon watches as a pout pulls at your lips.

"Well, you got that wrong, Professor. I most certainly do think you owe me an apology."

"Oh? Please, do tell me why." No human should be so attractive when they pout. He was so enthralled that Satan nearly missed the gleam of calculation in your eye.

"You stopped." Your hand covers his as it rests on his thigh, you lean in and steal a kiss of your own. You can feel his face go red. So, the wise and powerful demon could be affected by little old you. You pull back after a minute. “There. I suppose now we’re even.”

“Hmm. If you say so. You are really something else, human.” Satan chuckles and gets up. He had better leave before things go much further. You would need to sleep soon. Should have already been asleep, actually. “I have breakfast duty in the morning. You can join me if you would like. Good night, MC.”


End file.
